Suits
by Fiallah
Summary: Who knew a simple order would throw the normally collected Katherine McBride into such state? Set after the events of Arena
On a day like any other, Katherine would manage appointments for tailoring appointments for people. Usually those people would call in, but one particular woman came to see her in person about it. "Uh yes, can I help you?" Katherine was surprised that something like that would happen at all.

"Yes." The woman tipped her head forward, "I'm Mitsuru Kirijo of the Kirijo group. I was imploring for a new set of uniforms for me and my associates."

"The Kirijo group?" Katherine was surprised, "Well, it's wonderful to here such an influential organization would like to get aquatinted with Bantam suits." She put on a smile, "But, I think you'd want to talk to the tailoring department about designs, I'm just the office manager."  
"I see." Nevertheless, Mitsuru took a seat in the chair in front of Katherine's desk, crossing one leg over the other as she maintained eye contact. "Well, when I brought up that I was part of the Kirijo group, I was sent here."

"I can see why." Katherine chuckled, folding her hands. "I'm sure it's just to keep a record on who this is being made out too." Odd. Why was Katherine finding herself nearly stumbling over her words? Normally she had no problems with negotiations. Then again, this was the Kirijo group. This would be big for Bantam. And dealing with the stunning heiress herself was quite the opportunity.

Wait… stunning?

"Miss?"

Katherine shook her head, "Yes, I'll be sure to keep a special tab for this order." She stood up, and quickly walked over to the red head and held out her hand. "It," She gulped, hoping she wasn't being too forward, "It's very nice to make your acquaintance, Miss Kirijo."

The woman chuckled, and stood up as well. Her hand was soft, but her grip was firm as well with her shake, "It's nice to make your acquaintance too, Miss McBride."

"Oh…" She quickly took her hand away, "Did I ever tell you my name?"

"It's right there." Mitsuru pointed to the mini plaque on her desk.

"Oh, right." Stupid, stupid. Why was she so flustered all of a sudden?  
Another humored chuckle.

"I hope you know, Bantam suits is primarily for mens wear." Katherine remembered.

"Well, most of my associates are male, along with my partner Akihiko."

"Partner?" Katherine kept herself from sound disappointed. "Like your husband?"

"Oh no, he's just a friend who really needs to wear something other than that cape."

"Cape?" She cocked a brow. Mitsuru nodded.

"It's a long story. But we're not together,"

"I see." Katherine rubbed her arm. She kind of wanted to apologize for asking about relationships like that. Why was she so curious, why was she so worried that she was married.

"But, I see no problem in wearing a suit myself. I was thinking it'd be an interesting change of pace."

Katherine stepped back, looking at the confused woman as she examined her build and voluptuous body without staring to long or to deeply at her stunning physique. "Yes, a suit would look wonderful on someone like you." Katherine realized what she had said, yet for some reason kept going, "I could give you ideas on what you would want. Maybe a general design for your organization." Good save. "And maybe a personalized one for yourself." And you just messed it up.

Mitsuru nodded, scratching her chin. "Conformity is key. I'd like nothing different from my colleagues. But, thank you for the suggestion. Maybe I'll get a separate suit for simply wearing. Nothing I can't afford."

Katherine nodded. But she had to move this along as quick as she could, the room was getting unbearably hot. So much so, that Katherine felt that it would drive her mad and make her say something she couldn't back up. "As I said, talk about what you have in mind with the head tailor, and I assure you, you won't be disappointed."

Mitsuru stood up from the chair, but rather than leaving as Katherine thought, she stood right in front of her desk and leaned over just a bit. "I can tell I won't be, Miss McBride."

Katherine was too distracted by those eyes and those ruby lips curved into such a cunning smile, that she didn't even notice that Mitsuru's hand was upon hers. Looking down, she nearly jumped straight from her seat before Mitsuru slid her hand off and walked out the door.

…

…

…

The next few days was as ordinary as it could get. And ever since Mitsuru Kirijo walked into her office, Katherine felt like everyday after would be dull in comparison.

There was a knock on her door, "Come in!" She called out, and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Mitsuru wearing a gorgeous white suit with a red blazer walk into her room, her new white stiletto's clicking against the marble of the floor as she walked up to her desk.

Katherine found herself unable to stay still in her seat as she was approached by the woman who shined of confidence, sitting up ands walking over to Mitsuru who towered over her in he new shoes.

"Wow Miss Kirijo you look, fabulous in that suit." Katherine looked up and down the length of her body, complimented perfectly within that suit. It added that to that sense of professionalism Mitsuru naturally possessed, and gave her a certain masculine charm, yet she still preserved her femininity. "Is that the design you went with for the employees?"

She nodded, "No, I went with your advice and got my own personal suit."

"Really?"

"I asked Akihiko for suggestions. He said red and white looked good on me."  
"He's right. More that right." Katherine felt so small in comparison. How on Earth was she so lucky. But that whole mess with Vincent, this felt perfect, like a gift from God.

"I agree. But I have to thank you for the idea, and the assistance."

"Please." Katherine chuckled bashfully, looking away to hide her blushing face.

Mitsuru gave a pleased hum as she looked over her new suit, "It gives me a new type of confidence, something I haven't felt while wearing a dress." Katherine was so distracted by Mitsuru's beauty, that she didn't even notice she was looking at her before she cleared her throat.

"Uh," Katherine quickly straightened her back, snapping right back into business mode. "I'll send you the bill for the order, once I receive word that that it's been fully complete."

"I'll see to it." Once again she held out her hand, but before Katherine could even think of taking it her hand was swooped up into her own and kissed deeply by Mitsuru. A definite red kiss mark was left by her lip stick, and the moment she let go Katherine's hand was limp at her side.

"One last thing I ask, is that we have dinner tonight."

Katherine swore she was just imagining things at this point. How was any of this happening with all the bad luck that's plagued her love life? Maybe this was a sign that that whole mess was truly behind her, and that this was the physical manifestation of that sign. "O-Of course. I leave at nine." Katherine walked back to her desk, and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen where she wrote down her phone number. "My phone number." She said blankly as she handed the piece of paper to Mitsuru. "I'll call you when I get off."

With a flick of her dark red hair, she was out the door, leaving a love struck Katherine in her path. "I'll be sure to call you. Miss McBride."


End file.
